Indigo Dragon Emperor
by PandaKing2437
Summary: Issei got Rias back from Loki, and Issei is finally figuring out his power and is a couple steps away from becoming Harem King. That is until a new Dragon awakes and chooses a host.
1. Chapter One: Damn

**Issei:** Ddraig what is it? **Ddraig:** I don't know, but it's a feeling that I shouldn't feel. **Issei:** What does that mean? **Ddraig:** That means that something bad is coming. **Rias:** Issei what's going on? **Issei:** Something bad.

 _(Somewhere in Japan)._ **AC:** Yo Ray where are we going? **RH:** Well Aiden we are visiting Japan so we should probably figure out where everything is so we don't get lost. **AC:** Can we just go back to America? **RH:** If I recall this was your idea, you were the one that wanted to come to Japan. **AC:** Yeah, but now that we are here it's weird. **RH:** Dude no shit it's Japan, they have weird shit everywhere here. **AC:** Dude where is our hotel? **RH:** I don't know I can't fucking read anything. **AC:** Well fuck, how are we supposed to find anything if we can't fucking read anything? **RH:** I don't know, again this was your idea so technically we are lost because of you. **AC:** I hate you. **RH:** Yep.

 _(Later on after they find their hotel)._ **AC:** Dude let's go do something. **RH:** Like what we just got here, we don't know what they have here. **AC:** It's Japan they have everything. **RH:** Yeah and by everything you mean shit that we haven't seen before. **AC:** True, dude fuck it let's go out and see what we can find. **RH:** Ugh, fine.

 _(About an hour later)_ **RH:** Great, now we're fucking lost. **AC:** Oh calm down, I know where we are. **RH:** Oh do you? **AC:** Yeah, we're, ummmm somewhere. **RH:** Thank you Aiden for pointing out that we're lost. **AC:** How about you do something then Ray. **RH:** I would if I knew where we we're. **Amon:** Excuse me, umm I can help you find where you need to go. **RH:** Ummm thank you miss, I'm Ray. **AC:** I'm Aiden.

 _(Amane starts to lead them back to their hotel)._ **Amon:** I'm Amon, and i'm judging by your names that you're not from Japan. **AC:** No we're from America. **Amon:** America, then why are you in Japan? **RH:** Vacation mostly. **Amon:** Mostly? **AC:** Yeah, vacation is are main reason why we are here, but our other reason is that Japan is a very interesting place, with a lot of interesting things that take place here. **RH:** So we're here to see if anything happens, but if not oh well we still visited Japan.

 _(Amon turns down an alley leading Aiden and Ray down it)._ **AC:** Ummm, Amon where are we going. **Amon:** Oh, well you two are going to hell!

 _ **(Amon grows these black angel wings and now has on this very skimpy outfit that barely covers anything).**_ **Amon:** Don't trust anybody gentlemen. _**(Amon then lunges after Aiden and Ray but they manage to move before anything happens, Aiden jumps toward her and kicks her in the face before she grabs him and throws him into Ray)**_ **AC:** That was bad. **RH:** No shit! **Amon:** I'm sorry boys but i'm going to kill you. **RH:** Well shit. _**(Amon lunges at Ray and grabs his neck and just tears his head off with ease, Aiden tries to run but Amon grabs him by his neck and she puts her hand through his chest and drops him, and she licks the blood off of her hand and disappears, leaving Ray and Aiden's bodies lying in their own blood).**_

 _(Aiden and Ray wake up the next day in their hotel room)._ **RH:** (Jolting awake) What the fuck! **AC:** What, Why are we in our hotel? **RH:** I don't know, but I thought we got fucking murdered. **AC:** We did. **RH:** Apparently not. **AC:** It wasn't a dream, was it? **RH:** I don't think so, because my neck hurts. **AC:** Yeah, and my chest hurts. **RH:** (Getting up) Let's go down to the lobby and get breakfast. **AC:** Ok.

 _(Aiden and Ray take the elevator down to the lobby)._ **AC:** I don't understand what happened. **RH:** I thought we got killed by Amon. **SZL:** (From behind) You did. _(Aiden and Ray turn around and see this tall and intimidating man with long red hair standing behind them)._ **AC:** Ummm who are you? **SZL:** My name is Sir Zechs Lucifer. **RH:** (Shocked) L-Lucifer, as in hell's Lucifer. **SZL:** Yes, I am the Devil King. **AC:** D-Devil King, ummm what do you want with us. **SZL:** Well last night you two were murdered by a fallen angel. **RH:** A fallen angel, I guess that explains why her wings looked like black angel wings. **SZL:** Yes, fallen angels are angels that god thought had "Impure Thoughts".

 **AC:** So i'm assuming because of that they are not very happy with the situation. **SZL:** You could say that, fallen angels are very loose canons, nobody wants them not Heaven nor Hell want them around. **RH:** So it sounds like they just don't give a shit about anything if nobody tells them what to do. **SZL:** That's exactly right, there are leaders of the fallen angels but they are just as insane as the fallen angels themselves. **AC:** So Amon was one of them? **SZL:** Yes, she has been causing me trouble a lot lately, I tried to prevent her from doing what she did to you two last night but I was too late to stop her. **RH:** But were alive? **SZL:** You are alive because I resurrected you. **AC:** Why us though, is it because it was Amon. **SZL:** No, it's because recently a new dragon emperor has been chosen and it happens to be Ray Hunt. **RH:** (Shocked) **AC:** Ray is a dragon emperor, what does that mean? **SZL:** That means that the Chaos Dragon by the name of Zexal has woken up and has chosen Ray to wield it's power. **RH:** Is that why Amon killed us last night. **SZL:** Yes, she must of sensed that a new Dragon Emperor was alive and she needed to kill it. **AC:** Why me though? **SZL:** Because, you are unique I have never seen someone like you I have never felt power like you two before. **RH:** What is it you want sir?

 **SZL:** My sister Rias is going to be a little mad at me but, I know you two are here for vacation but I would like you guys to come with me. **AC:** (Worried) To Hell. **SZL:** No, you see devils have a house that represents their faction, my sister Rias has the house of Gremory, and she has the Red Dragon Emperor a very powerful dragon, he took up all eight of her pawn pieces. **RH:** Pawn? The devils are chosen based on chess pieces. **SZL:** Precisely, and angels are chosen based on a deck of cards. **AC:** Wait since you brought us back what pieces did you use. **SZL:** I used my queen for Ray and I used both of my knights for you Aiden. **AC:** Both knights. **RH:** Queen, wait doesn't that make me like your second in command or something? **SZL:** Yes it does when i'm not there to be the King you are promoted to King until I return. **RH:** Sweet. **SZL:** Now, I would like to show you where you will be going to school from now on. **AC & RH: **SCHOOL!


	2. Chapter Two: Ide

**SZL:** I have enrolled you into Kuoh Academy, and I want you to join the Occult Research Club. **RH:** Why that one? **SZL:** My sister is in charge of it, and she and her club are devils and she would like to see my household. **AC:** Are there more than us in your house. **SZL:** For now it's just us, but there will be more it takes time to build up a dominant house. **RH:** Let's do it, I want to be a bad ass. **AC:** Oh yeah let's be bad asses. _(Aiden and Ray high five, and Sir Zechs looks at them)._ **RH:** Oh sorry sir. **SZL:** Don't apologize, you will be bad asses, let's go meet Rias shall we. _(Sir Zechs teleports himself along with Aiden and Ray to the Occult Research Club's HQ)._

 _(At the Occult Research Club)._ **Rias:** As you know school has started, so I expect to see you all paying attention in class, that means you Issei. **Issei:** I pay attention in class. **Kiba:** Yeah, if the teacher has a huge rack. **SZL:** (Teleporting into the room) Are we interrupting anything dear sister?

 _(Sir Zechs, Aiden, and Ray are now standing in the room fully)._ **Rias:** No, we were actually discussing school. **SZL:** Good, I have some information that pertains to that. **Rias:** First, who are these two that you have brought here. **SZL:** Rias, meet my Knight Aiden. **AC:** Hey. **SZL:** And my Queen Ray. **RH:** Sup. **Rias:** Wait since when do you have pieces? **SZL:** Since now Rias, these two were attacked and killed by Amon. **Rias:** Amon what is she doing with the humans. **SZL:** She was looking for the new Dragon Emperor. **Issei:** New Dragon Emperor?

 **Ddraig:** I told you kid, I felt Zexal awake and now he has found a host. **Rias:** If she was looking for the new Dragon Emperor and she killed these two that means Ray must be the new Dragon Emperor. **SZL:** You are correct Rias, Ray is the new Indigo Dragon Emperor, **t** he problem with Zexal awaking that also means that Kasal the Peace Dragon is looking for a host as well. **Issei:** The peace dragon, then what is dragon douche over here then. **RH:** Your ass whooping is what I am! **Rias:** Issei calm down, Zexal is the Chaos Dragon. **RH:** You're lucky that i'm with Sir Zechs and not Vali. **Issei:** How do you know about Vali?

 **RH:** Sir Zechs told me a lot on the way here, Breast Dragon Emperor. **Rias:** What is it that you want brother? **SZL:** Well, I have enrolled Aiden and Ray here and I was hoping you would allow them to join Occult. **Rias:** Sure, they can join. **SZL:** But I would like them to report to me, but I will allow them to join you on training or missions or whatever it is. **Rias:** Thank you brother, do they have a place to live. **RH:** Yeah, me and Aiden have a hotel that we are staying in. **Rias:** No, that won't do, since you are a part of this club you will come and live with us in Issei's house. **Issei:** WHAT! **SZL:** Thank you Rias, don't work them to hard.

 _(Sir Zechs teleports away, leaving Aiden and Ray still there)._ **RH:** Sorry to do this to you Rias, we don't mean to be a bother to you. **Rias:** Don't you dare apologize, I don't know what my brother is doing but I will be glad for you two to be here. **AC:** Well thank you Rias, Sir Zechs told us a lot on the way here it's an honor to be here.

 _(Everybody goes back to Issei's house and they show Aiden and Ray to their room)._ **Rias:** I hope you guys are ok with sharing a room. **RH:** Yep, it's no problem Rias, thank you. **Rias:** It's no problem, get some sleep you start school tomorrow.

 _(Aiden and Ray go into their room, when Zexal wants to talk)._ **Zexal:** Ray Hunt. **AC:** Whoa it can talk to you. **RH:** Apparently, yes Zexal. **Zexal:** It's nice to meet you, I haven't felt power like yours in a very long time. **RH:** Well hopefully it stays that way. **Zexal:** Hopefully, your friend is very powerful as well. **AC:** Really. **Zexal:** Yes I can feel your power, Sir Zechs chose wisely, I will let you sleep, but Ray don't forget i'm here. **RH:** Oh, I won't Zexal don't worry about it.

 _(The next morning everybody is up and are at school)._ **Teacher:** Class I would like to introduce you to our two new students, Ray Hunt and Aiden Carver.

 _(After class in the Occult Research Club)._ **Rias:** We are going to do some training tomorrow, Ray, Aiden you two are welcome to join us. **RH:** I think we can tag along. **Rias:** Good. _(As they are talking a portal opens up and a person is standing in it's place)._ **Rias:** Who are you? **Ide:** My name is Ide, and I am the Peace Dragon Emperor. **RH:** Peace Dragon, Kasal. **Ide:** It seems Zexal has talked to you, well i'm not here to cause trouble, i'm only here to let you know that i'm here.

 _(With that Ide leaves as fast as he showed up)._ **Issei:** What the fuck was that? **Rias:** It looks like you and Ray have something in common Issei, you both have a person who wants to kill you. **RH:** I already died I don't need some douche bag waiting for an opportunity to kill me.

 _(The next day, Rias's household are taking a trip down to Hell along with Aiden and Ray for some training and to just sightsee)._ **AC:** You know Hell doesn't look that bad. **RH:** You're right, i'm sure it's still bad but it looks nice. **Azazel:** The more you come here, the more you like it.

 _(Everybody gasps and jumps at Azazel's appearance)._ **RH:** What the fuck! **Issei:** Yeah he does that. **AC:** Oh fuck, is this what we need to expect from devils. **Rias:** Azazel isn't a devil, he's the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels. **RH:** Fallen Angels, you mean like the thing that fucking killed us. **Azazel:** Oh you mean Amon, yeah she's a crazy one, i've been trying to kill her for years now, see did accomplish her goal of killing the new dragon emperor, but I don't think she expected the Devil King to resurrect him. **RH:** The problem for her is that he did. **Azazel:** And that's why we are here, to unlock your power and she what you two can do. **AC:** Well then let's find out.

 _(Azazel and Rias bring everybody to the palace of Sir Zechs)._ **SZL:** Rias and Azazel, what can I do for you. **Rias:** We wanted to ask if you would like to come and see your Knight and Queen unlock their power. **Azazel:** Unless of course the great Devil King is busy. **SZL:** Of course not, I would love to come and see my pieces become the bad asses that they want to be. **Azazel:** Then let's whip these bitches into shape shall we.


	3. Chapter Three: Powerful

**AC:** (Breathing hard) Can we stop now, please? **Azazel:** No, if you two want to be bad asses then keep going. **RH:** Yeah no, i'm done, I would rather not have Aiden drooling on me all day. **AC:** I'm not drooling, i'm trying to hydrate myself.

 **Rias:** (Walking up) How about you just drink water (Handing Aiden a bottle of water) it will probably work better. **AC:** (Taking a drink) Thanks Rias. **Akeno:** Ray how are you doing? **RH:** I'm holding up fine Akeno. **Akeno:** I could help you. **RH:** By help do you mean shocking me with lightning like you did yesterday. **Akeno:** You were dozing off, I wanted to wake you up. **RH:** It woke me up, so thank you Akeno.

 _(Later on Ray and Aiden are talking with Sir Zechs)._ **SZL:** How are you guys doing? **AC:** I learned how to sword fight from Kiba and Xenovia. **SZL:** Learning from the best I see. **AC:** I think i'm getting the hang of this devil thing. **SZL:** It all comes natural, you just have to unlock it to be able to utilize it, how about you Ray? **RH:** Me and Issei have been training with our boosted gears.

 **SZL:** Azazel tells me that you are almost at the same level as Issei. **RH:** That's what he told me. **SZL:** Issei has been with Ddraig for awhile, you have only been with Zexal for a couple of days and you are already very powerful, it looks like I made a good choice with both of you. **AC:** Ummm Sir Zechs I have a question. **SZL:** What is your question Aiden? **AC:** Well since Kiba has sword birth and Xenovia has Derendal and Ascalon, what will I have? **SZL:** Well I don't know Aiden, we will find out when you unlock the ability.

 _(Rias and everybody return to the Occult Research Clubhouse)._ **Rias:** Well I thought that training went very well. **Kiba:** Yeah, Me and Xenovia did a lot of work with Aiden. **XQ:** Yeah, I think he will be a very bad ass knight. **Rias:** Well what about Ray? **Issei:** Me and him did a lot of training and he's reaching power really fast. **Rias:** What do you mean Issei? **Issei:** I mean that Ray is unlocking power that took me a month in a few days.

 **Koneko:** Probably because he's not powered by perversion. **Issei:** I will have you know that my power over titties is unique and bad ass. **Koneko:** It's unique and stupid, but I guess it works. **Issei:** Your damn right it works. **Rias:** (Shaking her head but smiling) Issei how much work have you done with Ray?

 _(Ray and Aiden walk in and scare Rias and them)._ **RH:** Apparently enough to raise suspicion. _(Everybody gasps after Ray and Aiden walked in without them noticing)._ **Issei:** Ah! Holy Shit man, don't do that. **Rias:** Were not suspicious Ray. **RH:** Oh, is that why you had Gasper and Asia spying on mine and Aiden's training. _(Everybody turns and looks at Rias)._ **Rias:** I'm never sure of my brother's motives, so I wanted to make sure that my house wasn't in danger. **RH:** You know Rias, if you were curious all you had to do was ask. **AC:** Were not as clueless as you think we are Rias.

 **Rias:** I don't think you guys are clueless, I think you guys are powerful, and that's why I wanted to make sure that my house was safe. **AC:** Rias, were not going to intentionally put everyone in danger, we may be in Sir Zechs house but that doesn't mean that we are here to put your house in danger. **Rias:** That's all I needed to hear, I'm sorry for having Asia and Gasper spy on you guys, I just need you to understand my caution. **RH:** We understand Rias, but do you not trust your brother? **Rias:** I trust my brother, I just don't trust people that show up out of nowhere, but you two have proven me wrong. **RH:** Well Rias we are in the Occult Research club, so whatever we do could affect us. **Rias:** I'm glad to hear that.

 _(Meanwhile with Vali)_

 **Bikou:** You know, now that Ray is around it's going to be harder for us to build this team. **Vali:** Find Ide, I have a plan.

 _(Back with Rias and Akeno)._

 **Rias:** Akeno, I see you have been spending time with Ray, what's going on? **Akeno:** I've been hanging out with him. **Rias:** Do you like Ray Akeno? **Akeno:** Ray, interests me, I would like to get to know him before I can say anything. **Rias:** Normally I would advise against being with another house, but there is some interesting about Ray and Aiden. **Akeno:** Ray is a very mysterious person, he has been given this power by Zexal, and he doesn't seem phased by it, same with Aiden.

 **Rias:** I think it's because now they feel like they are somebody, people rely on them now. _(A portal opens up and Sir Zechs shows up)._ **Rias:** What are you doing here? **SZL:** Ray is in trouble. **Rias:** (Seriously) Why what happened? **SZL:** Nothing yet, Vali has recruited Ide into his team.

 **Rias:** Why? **SZL:** He must feel that Ray is a threat to his goal. **Akeno:** What is his goal? **SZL:** I don't know, but if he has recruited Ide onto his team I need to warn Ray. _(Rias, Akeno, and Sir Zechs walk into the room)._

 **RH:** Sir Zechs, what are you doing here? **SZL:** I came to warn you Ray. **AC:** Warn him of what? **Rias:** Vali has recruited Ide onto his team. **Issei & Ray: **WHAT! **SZL:** I don't know why Vali has gone to Ide, but all I do know is that with those two on the same team, it spells disaster for Issei and Ray.

 **Issei:** What do we do Rias? **Rias:** You and Ray are now under 24/7 protection, at least until we figure out what Vali wants with Ide. **Zexal:** Kid. **RH:** Yes Zexal, what's up? **Zexal:** If Albidon has Kesal with him then, me and Ddraig need to protect you two.

 **Ddraig:** As much as the breast dragon emperor gets annoying, I have grown found of it. **Zexal:** So kid me and Ddraig have you and Issei's backs don't worry. **Rias:** Akeno I need you to keep Ray and Aiden in your sights at all times. **AC:** Wait why me? **SZL:** Ide knows how close that you two are, so he may use you to get to Ray. **Rias:** Exactly, So Akeno I need you to keep an eye on them.

 **Akeno:** (Smiles and blushes) You got it Rias. **Rias:** Issei, I know your not going to have a problem with it, but stay close to me at all times ok. **Issei:** (Excited) You got it Rias. **SZL:** And I will be looking into this, I will find out why Vali has recruited Ide, and what his goal is.


	4. Chapter Four: Game Time

**AC:** This is stupid, I haven't been able to go out and get food in two days. **RH:** Oh stop your bitching, Rias and Sirzechs ordered us to be watched over until they can figure out what Vali is planning. **AC:** Why don't they just let us beat the information out of them.

 **RH:** You think that Vali is just going to give out his plan by beating his ass? **AC:** Yeah? **RH:** Your an idiot. **AC:** At least i'm trying to think of something. **RH:** What do you think i've been doing, i'm trying to figure out why Vali wants Ide's help. **AC:** Well Vali is after Issei, so maybe he thinks that if he takes you out along with Issei, it will make whatever he is planning a lot easier to execute.

 **RH:** I figured that, but why would he want Ide, you would think that Ide would just get in his way. 0 **AC:** I'm wondering why Ide joined him in the first place, we just figured out that Ide existed, so we don't know what his motive is, we just know that if it's like Issei and Vali situation you guys are going to fight someday. **RH:** Yeah, but Vali has a motive for everything he does, Ide doesn't, well if he does we don't know what it is.

 **RH:** I guess it's time for us to find out. _(Ray and Aiden walk out of the house and Akeno stops them)._ **Akeno:** Where do you think you two are going? **RH:** Akeno I know Rias told you to keep us inside and to keep you eye on us, but i'm not just going to sit here while Ide and Vali are planning something, I was resurrected because I have (looking at his hands) all of this power, and we promised Rias that we weren't going to let anything happen to her house.

 **Akeno:** Ray, i'm not going to stop you guys. **AC:** (Shocked) You're not? **Akeno:** Nope, i'm coming with you. **AC:** Ummm what. **Akeno:** Yeah, Rias told me to watch you guys, and you are going to go do this so I guess I have to go with you guys. **RH:** What about Rias and Sirzechs? **Akeno:** I'm doing what I was told to do, so let's go. **AC:** Where do we start? **RH:** Akeno, can you get us to hell?

 _(With Rias and everybody else)_

 **Kiba:** Rias you do know that Ray and Aiden are not going to stay at the house. **Rias:** Yes I know, and knowing Akeno she will probably go with them. **Issei:** Then let's go get them. **Rias:** No, there's no point, Ray and Aiden are not under my command, they are under my brothers, so us getting involved won't solve anything, Ray and Aiden also want to prove themselves so I think we should just let them handle it themselves. _(A portal opens and Ide and Vali appear in the room)._

 **Vali:** Rias Gremory you have something that belongs to me. **Rias:** And what is that Vali? **Vali:** The two dragon emperors. **Rias:** I don't think so Vali. **Issei:** I don't belong to you, I belong to Rias. **Rias:** Exactly, Issei belongs to me Vali so I suggest that you leave. **Vali:** I'm afraid that I can't do that, We came here for the dragon emperors and were not leaving until we get them. **Issei:** Well that's too bad, because i'm not going anywhere!

 **Ide:** I'm afraid you don't have a choice. _(Ide opens a portal sending Rias and her house to an abandoned warehouse, they are spread out in the warehouse)._ **Ide:** Rias Gremory, you and your household have been spread out in this warehouse, so we're going to play a game. **Rias:** What game? **Vali:** The game where you find your pieces and we take Issei. **Rias:** You cannot have Issei. **Vali:** Then you better hurry Rias.

 _(Back with Ray, Aiden, and Akeno)_

 **Zexal:** Hey kid. **RH:** Yeah, what's up Zexal. **Zexal:** It seems Ddraig and the others are in trouble. **AC:** What, how do you know that? **Zexal:** Ddraig just told me. **Akeno:** What happened? **Zexal:** It seems that Albidon and Kasal have taken Ddraig and the others and placed them into a warehouse and are playing some game with them. **AC:** What do they want?

 **Zexal:** Apparently they want the dragon emperors. **Akeno:** Damn it, that means that you're in danger Ray. **AC:** We need to go save them. **Akeno:** No, Rias told me to protect you two, so that's what i'm doing, we are not going after them especially if Vali and Ide want the dragon emperor's specifically. **RH:** Well Akeno, i'm not going to sit here and wait for Vali to come to me, if he wants me then I will come to him.

 **AC:** Yeah, let's do it! **Akeno:** (Smiles) Alright let's go save the day. **RH:** Zexal, where are they? **Zexal:** Some warehouse in the city, I can track Ddraig so I will get us there. **RH:** Alright Zexal take us to Rias. **Zexal:** Ok, hang on kid. _(Zexal opens a portal and transports Ray, Aiden, and Akeno to Rias's location)._ **Zexal:** Alright kid, this is where you prove how strong that you two are. **AC:** Fuck yeah, let's do it! **RH:** (Fist bumping Aiden) Yeah let's be badasses. _(Ray, Aiden, and Akeno split up to find Rias and everyone else)._

 **AC:** (Seeing Kiba) Yo Kiba over here! **Kiba:** (Running over to Aiden) Aiden what are you doing here? **AC:** Zexal told us that Vali and Ide captured you guys, so we're here to help. **Kiba:** Wait "we". **AC:** Yeah, Me, Akeno, and Ray. **Kiba:** You brought Ray with you! Vali wants Ray. **AC:** Yeah we know, Ray wanted to come to Vali and Ide before they came to him. **Kiba:** He better have a plan.

 **AC:** I'm sure he does. **Ide:** (From behind) Well i'm happy for the reunion, but i'm afraid that Aiden you have ruined the game by showing up, so looks like you have to fight as well. **AC:** What are you talking about? **Ide:** You and Kiba are the first to reunite so you two must fight off my minions. **Kiba:** Minions? _(Ide opens another portal and a bunch of devil demons come out and run after Aiden and Kiba)._ **AC:** The MotherFucker has Demon spawns, WHAT THE FUCK! RUN PRETTY BOY! **Kiba:** Way ahead of you. _(Aiden and Kiba run away from the demons but get cornered by Ide)._ **Ide:** You can't run from your problems.

 _ **(Aiden and Kiba are surrounded by Ide's demons, so Kiba pulls out his sword and Aiden pulls out his two swords Oblivion and Devourer they are ready to fight off as many as these things as they can, Kiba charges first and kills one by cutting it in half, Aiden stabs one with one sword and another one with his other sword, Kiba and Aiden are killing demons left and right, but there is still a lot left).**_

 **AC:** Why are there so many? **Kiba:** I don't know but they keep coming. **Ide:** It's too bad I was really hoping that you two would put up more of a fight, I was looking forward to destroying you two myself. **AC:** Then get rid of these demons and stop being a bitch. **Ide:** Do you not understand how games work, you need to defeat the minions before you battle the boss. **Kiba:** Some boss.

 **Ide:** (Getting angry) Kill them my minions! **Kiba & Aiden: **Ah Shit! _(Aiden and Kiba are ready to fight when a certain blue haired knight shows up and saves them)._ **Xenovia:** It looks like you guys need some help. **AC:** Yes we do. **Xenovia:** It's a good thing that I heard Aiden screaming from where I was at. **AC:** (Hurt) I was not screaming, it was a battle cry. **Xenovia:** Oh is your battle cry RUN! **Kiba:** Can we just focus on the demons and Ide please. **Xenovia & Aiden: **Right!

 _(Back with Vali and Rias)_

 **Vali:** It looks like Ide has confronted the three knights. **Rias:** Three? AIDEN! **Vali:** It looks like Aiden Carver has joined our little game, that means Ray can't be too far behind, this is going to be too easy. **Rias:** Do you think that Ray and Issei are going to do what you want? **Vali:** Well now that Aiden is here and the fact that Asia is around here somewhere, i'm sure I won't have a problem. **Rias:** You're not laying a hand on any member of my household! **Vali:** That remains to be seen Rias Gremory.

 _(To Issei and Ray)_

 **Issei:** I'm not going to ask why you're here, but I could use your help. **RH:** Well then you're lucky that i'm here. **Issei:** We need to get to Rias. **RH:** No, we need to get to Asia. **Issei:** Fuck, I forgot Asia was here too, where is she? **RH:** I don't know, but we need to find her, Vali may try to use Asia to get you to go with him, his main reason for playing this fucking game is to get us to help him with whatever he is planning, he wants all the dragon emperors on his side, even if they don't want to be.

 **Issei:** The only reason he is doing this is because he wants help for some fucking goal that he has? **RH:** It looks that way. _(Issei and Ray start to run around trying to find Asia)._ **Asia:** (Screaming) **Issei & Ray: **ASIA! **Asia:** Issei, Ray help me please! **RH:** Were on our way Asia! Move your ass Issei! _(Issei and Ray run toward Asia, and they see that she is surrounded by demon looking devils)._ **Issei:** (Looking at Ray) Let's kick their asses. **Issei:** Let's do it.

 _ **(BOOST! Issei activates his dragon armor boosted gear and charges at the demons to clear a path for Ray to take advantage, BOOST! Ray activates his boosted gear gauntlets, he runs towards the demons and just starts punching them with them and as he is hitting them they are getting shot with a fire blast, Issei and Ray are taking demons out left and right until they finally reach Asia).**_

 **RH:** Issei get her to Rias. **Issei:** What about you? **RH:** (Punching a demon) Don't worry about me get Asia out of here. _(Ray gets stabbed in the side by one of the demon's claws)._ **RH:** Ah, Fuck! **Issei:** I'm not leaving you here! **RH:** ISSEI GET ASIA TO RIAS NOW! _(With that Ray gets piled on by a shit ton of demons)._ **Issei:** RAY! _(Issei runs away with Asia in his arms and he makes it to Rias)._ **Rias:** Issei, are you ok? **Issei:** I'm fine, but I need to go back for Ray. **Rias:** What, why is Ray here? **Issei:** I don't know, but he helped me save Asia, and he fought off a bunch of demons so I could get Asia to you. **Rias:** Are you ok Asia? **Asia:** Yes, thanks to Issei and Ray. **Issei:** We need to back for Ray. **Rias:** We can't Issei, I need to protect you from Vali and Ide.

 **Issei:** I don't give a damn about Vali and Ide, Ray helped me and helped me save Asia and he saved me, I'm not going to just sit here not knowing if he died or not. **Rias:** There's nothing we can do Issei. **Issei:** Bullshit! I'm going back for him, i'm sorry Rias but I can't just leave him like that.

 _(With that Issei runs back to go find Ray, but when he gets to where Ray was all Issei sees is dead demon bodies everywhere but no Ray)._ **Issei:** What the fuck, where is he? _(Issei goes back to Rias, but now everybody but Ray is back)._ **Rias:** Issei, did you find Ray? **Issei:** No, it's like he just vanished.

 **AC:** What do you mean, what happened to Ray Issei? **Issei:** Aiden, Ray saved me and Asia from a bunch of demons, and I went back over there to get him, and he wasn't there. **AC:** What are talking about, he can't be dead. **Rias:** Aiden, Rays gone. **AC:** (Tearing up) NO! No he's not gone, he can't be gone! **Ide:** As depressing as it is in here, we have a game to play. **AC:** FUCK YOUR GAME!

 _(Aiden stands up, but a black cloud of fire is surrounding him as he is screaming, Aiden is being changed into a full demon his body is changing, Aiden is now a demon his body is made out of bone and every crevice is on fire)._ **AC:** (ROARING) **Rias:** Aiden, calm down please. **Issei:** What the fuck!


End file.
